We still married?
by Megumi Nakahara
Summary: Una loca idea de los padres, mucha sangre y situaciones un poco tetricas al estilo Sunako sin olvidar,por supuesto, el estilo romantico de esta serie. Yamato Nadeshiko pertenece a su respectiva autora y yo solo hago esto por diversion
1. Chapter 1

We still married?

Capitulo 1: gran sorpresa.

En sus pequeños ojos sopesaban sus corazones y sus almas, pero ¿cómo decirle lo que sentían la verdad? ,Los cuatro príncipes se hallaban en grandes problemas.

UNA SEMANA ANTES

-Kyohei, kyohei,- gritaba el tierno Yuki que a pesar de los dos años que habían transcurrido seguía bello pero ya no le quedaba el disfraz de mujer ,pues había cambiado mucho era más varonil pero sin dejar esos bellos ojos expectantes de mas.

-Kyohei, que tienes un llamada esperándote- el mencionado un poco extrañado se dirigió al teléfono y atendió – ¿Quién es? - pregunto y al oir la voz de aquel que hablaba al otro lado –viejo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- con un tono de depresión dijo:- Necesito que te cases con Nakahara o vas a morir, tanomu, que lo disfrutes chaooo- y con un colgazo del teléfono Kyohei quedo de muerte-¡¿Qué carajos se te pasa por la puta cabeza viejo de mierdaa?!-y

corriendo hacia la habitación vio a una shockeada Sunako en el suelo.

murmuraba como si no hubiera un mañana -¿ca..ca..ca..casarme con..no…con… la criatura radiante?-y un chirrido salió de sus labios.

entonces el rubio llego a su cuarto con la típica patada a la puerta-¡Busunakoooooo tu sabes¿ de que va todo esto? - y ella como de costumbre tuvo un sangrado nasal pero poco a poco había logrado controlarlo ,eso, y el hecho de que ahora ella era lo que se pudiera llamar una criatura radiante con gustos exóticos.

-Kya no te acerques criatura radiante-y el con una mueca mas bien disgustada le dijo-sabes, ahora también tu eres una criatura radiante, pero eso no es de lo que hablo-

En ese momento la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que el tenia la misma confusin que ella , pero obviamente ella estaba mas asustada, pues ¿no es lo suficientemente malo tener que vivir con la criatura radiante, ahora tendría que casarse con el.

-Mi padre dijo que nos mataria a los dos si no contraíamos nupcias el siguiente sábado- dijo sunako con un aura mas bien sombria .

-Mi viejo acaba de llamar y afirmar que no podíamos dejar de casarnos y me colgó- y entonces la ojimorada unió los puntos para decir finalmente entre dientes –bueno si la criatura radiante y yo morimos descansaría de el martirio de verlo todos los días y solamente una ultima petición poder jugar con el cuerpo muerto por unas horas, no muchas, tan solo torturarlo o tal vez o tal vez …- y mientras unas ligeras gotas de sangre surgían de sus orificios nasales y mil pensamientos malvados , macabros y enfermizos pasaban sin fin recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-supongo que no hay opción, Busunako, prepárate porque el sábado te convertirás en mi esposa jajajajajaja- y mientras sonidos macabros salían de los dos junto a un aura de batalla combinado y ,además, frentes chocando sin piedad se decidió.

Durante la cena/

Extrañamente se hallaban todos la señorita, Noi-chi y los cuatro príncipes acompañados como siempre de ,ahora una radiante, señorita de ojos morados.

Por alguna extraña razón comían en silencio con una cara sonrosada que enviaba miradas cómplices entre parejas, y así con ese ambiente tenso, Takenaga decidió actuar

-¡oigan! Te…te…te…tengo a..aa..a…algo que de..cir..les- y su rostro junto con el de una bellísima pelirroja enrojeció a tal puto de parecer estallar, tomo todo el valor que pudo y lo grito a los cuatro vientos- ¡Noi-chi y yo nos vamos a casar!- y mientras los murmullos seguían un grito ahogada salió de la boca de tamao quien les dio las felicitaciones y se puso tensa, Ranmaru no lo contuvo mas

-¡me voy a casar con Tamao!- y como kyohei no se podía quedar atrás grito-¡y yo con Nakahara!- y entonces con esa afirmación derrotista aceptaron y ,asombrados, empezaron a discutir.

-y a que se deben estos matrimonios repentinos- dijo Yuki ,que ahora estaba casado con el amor de su vida.

- a decir verdad- dijo Takenaga un poco preocupado mis padres me han amenazado pues soy el heredero y todo eso diciéndome que si no me casaba para la próxima semana ellos buscarían una prometida digna, y entonces lleve a Noi-chi a una cena con ellos y le pedi su mano y ..y – y se había quedado allí así que noi-chi decidió terminar su frase –asi que dije que si-.

Cuando termino la conversación todos se dieron cuenta de que se iban a casar por causas similares y que las bodas empezarían desde el dia miércoles de esa semana fue un lunes muy largo.

* * *

Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo si desean manden mensajes para decir mis errores o virtudes disfrutad y eso es solo el principio jeje bye, publico todos los domingossssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

-Nakahara-papa que hace aquí?- decia un Yuuki totalmente desubicado

-!Vengo a asegurarme de que mi yerno cumpla con su palabra!- dijo de un modo un poco "voy a matarlo" -y a dar el castigo pertinente si no es asi- y mientras sacaba una katana sus ojos se volvian los de un asesino en serie.

-jeje-rio nerviosamente Yuuki sin saber exactamente que decir.

-Papa?- pregunto una pelinegra un poco desconcertada por lo que sus ojos veian

-Mi bebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- decia con los ojos llorosos acercandose a ella de manera imparable.

-Papa agradeceria que no hicieras eso- dijo en un tono un tanto ,demasiado, gelido.

-!mamaaaaaaaa! - exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos y con un tanto fingido sufrimiento en la cara.

-Sunako, dale inmediatamente un abrazo a tu padre- y cuando ella sintio esa faceta un poco diferente a la de su madre hizo lo de costumbre.

-No quiero- dijo gelidamente y se fue tranquilamenta a su cuarto susurrando cosas que hacian ver notoriamente el enfado que tenia con sus padres.

y de repente lo que nadie esperaba; todos los padres de los presuntos implicados estaban alli esperando ,charlando amistosamente y poniendo a sus hijos en verguenza.

-Mama, que haces aqui?- pregunto Noi-chi un poco extranada al ver a sus padres alli.

-Hija estoy tan feliz , vas a tener una boda magnifica ahh y con un hombre absolutamente magnifico- decia mientras un pequeno hilillo de sangr emigraba de su nariz traviesa.

-si, lo se mama, el es fantastico y lo amo-

-Papa , Ran-chan esta feliz por su boda, hicimos lo correcto- decia con un tono sonador en una cara perfecta.

-Si mama y nosotros por fin- y al unisosno como si todo hubiera sido ensayado dijeron-TENDREMOS LA HIJA QUE SIEMPRE QUISIMOS-

Pero, nuestros principes dibagaban, unos por nerios y otros por temas un poco mas picantes.

IMAGINACION DE TAKENAGA

-Takenaga... kunnnnn- decia una imitacion tipixce de takenega en tono me loso

-Noi-chi esta noche eres solo mia-

-Nooo, Takenaga kun esta siendo muy posesivo- y su rostro de sonrosaba

-Admitelo te encantaaaaaaa-

-Noi chi-

-Takenaga kunnn- y se fundieron en humo de un novio pervertido

IMAGINACION DE RANMARU

-gatitas que me estan escondiendo ahhhh ?-

De repente de las sombras surgia cierta rubia con un Baby doll batante sugerente y con una cara totalmente inocente y le dijo con un tono seductor para el pero de poca experiencia.

-Ranmaru sama , por favor se gentil - y nmientras ella se echaba enlo que pareceria un lecho matrimonial su cuerpo9 se iba llenando de rosa y su cara tomaba el color carmin mas bello...

AHHH ME ESTOY PONIENDO CURSIIIIIIII, pero es que ella es tan bonita tan tierna y no se intereza en mi como todas las demas...

ahhhhhhh mejor ni pienso en ello

y con esta desesperada suplica de ella , prefirio concentrarse en la conversacion de los " adultos"

IMAGINACION DE KYOHEI

-GAMBAS , GAMBAS, GAMBAS POR MONTON, SUPONGO QUE NO SERA TAN MALO ESTAR CASADO CON UNA COCINERA REALMENTE MUY BUENA.

/

Los dias pasaron y a peticion de sus padres cada pareja obtuvo su propia casa para tener mayor "intimidad" aunque no servia de nada pues sus padres tenian las narices metidas hasta el fondo contodo aquello de la boda y los dias pasaron.

El viernes las bodas ieroninicio, un pelinegro y su novia estaban de casamiento ese dia.

Que pasara durante la boda?

/

lo se odienmepero no puedo darle a todo de una sola vez si les gusto dejenmelo saber recibo criticas constructivas NO destructivas y gomenasai no pude publicar antes dejenme reviews los amo gente Chau Chau


End file.
